Niichan Please!
by CloudyAgain
Summary: A text Itachi accidently sent to Sasuke, will it change they're relationship?  WARNINGS: Shota, Sex, Under-age Boy sex, Yaoi, Lemon, Uchihacest.


WHY? I thought of this idea in school. This is gonna be short, Please read, Reviews are welcome to.(not really mean ones though)

WARNINGS: Shota, Sex, Under-age Boy sex, Yaoi, Lemon, Uchihacest,

[NOTE: This is set in modern Japan]

The day began like anyother day the the house, Itachi would awake to the alarming sound of his cellphone. He opened the curtain, the some what bright sun stung his eyes. Squinting his eyes, he slide off his night boxers and put on a clean pair of shorts berfore zippering up his work pants. As he was fixing his tie up he heard the alarm on his cell phone, when he opened it up, a bright message read 'Time for Breakfast!'

He wrapped baby blue apron with a rabbit on it around his waist. He twisted the duck timer around to 15 minutes, he cracker one egg, then two inso a pan. Fastly mixing the eggs, he let it set then cut up some vegatables and put it inside the egg mixture. After a while the timer went off, Itachi was taking the rice out of the cooker and putting it in a blue bowl. We put the omlet on a plate, with a cup of coffee beside it.

He went up stairs, while walking upstairs he passed a few framed photos on the whites walls, A picture of a young boy with dark hair and pale skin, playfully smilling on a older mans shoulder, the crack of light from the window blocked out his face. Another of a women holding a newborn and a little boy smilling beside her, curiously watching the baby. The last photo was a young boy and a older male, Its was Sasuke and Itachi, they were in school uniforms, Itachi looked much younger and Sasuke looked like her was in kinder garden. Itachi was holding Sasuke in on arm and with the other a peace sign with a big smile, Sasuke had a blank look on his face. Itachi reached the door of Sasukes room, It was normal, so sign or pictures on it. He opened the door a little bit and peeked inside, "Sasuke." he whispeared. The clock on his was was black it was fairly small to, It read 7:21 am. Itachi walked past a few drawn pictures on the wall, and a few books and scrunched up papers on the floor. He was beside Sasuke's bed between a bed with a sleeping boy on it and a nightstand with a lamp on it with a toy and a anime figure. "Sasuke!" he raised his voice. The boy moved a little. Itachi;'s voice raised "Sasuke! Wake up now!" He nudge the sleeping boy, his small body with the covers and his feace showing. It was peaceful and blank, until his eye fluttered open, "Huh?" he whispeared "Nii-chan..." Itachi responded, "Yes?", "Go away." The raven haired boy cover his face with the fluffy bed comforter. "Sasuke, Wake up!" Itachi playfully picked up the boy covered in the black and put him in the hallway, "Wake up, you gonna get your blanket dirty." Sasuke chuckled, "Thats you, You put me out here." after a few seconds on rolling around in the blanket trying to force himeself out Itachi yanked the black and the boy rolled on the floor on his back, "Cold!" he went back in his room and grabbed the blanket, "Mine!" Before Itachi would run after his he slammed the door shut, "You better be ready in 15 minutes!", It went silent.

After a couple of minutes Sasuke and Itachi were at the table eating they're breakfast, after a few bites of his omlet Itachi would sip his coffee. Sasuke eating the rice drinking juice.

Itachi finished up his meal and Sasuke was sitting by the door way putting on his shoes. "Thanks for the food, Nii-chan!" Sasuke opened the door and walked out, Itachi followed, before leaving he slipped on his black shined work shoes. Leaving the house he utnred of the lights and locked the door. Sasuke was waiting for him leaning on a black fair sized car. Itachi walked to the other side and opened the door for the younger brother, Sasuke wearing amry patterned shorts and a black t-shirt with a pocket on the left breast, with a red backpack around his right arm. "Are you ready?" Itachi asked the little boy sitting the the car seat beside him, "Yes, Nii-chan." Itachi started the car, the engine sounded smooth, and Sasuke smilled at his older brother, Just like that they back up from the drive way and drove away. Dropping off Sasuke at the gate Itachi waves bye to the young boy, "See you later Nii-chan!" Sasuke waves, a few passing highschool girls squeal, in the distances you can hear them talking, "Who is that?", "Hes so handsome!" Sasuke pouts and turns to the school gate.

*!Sasuke at school!*

"Sasuke~!" a girl with pink hair squeals in his right eye. "Do you want to be my partner?" Like everyday at the jolly old school for the young in the morning the kids get paired up for gym exercises, "No way hig head! He's with me!" A girl with a blonde pony tail screams from the left, "Shut up pig!" To ignore the screaming youngs, he walks to the gym bench, "Sensei! Sakura beings a forehead!" you can hear the two girls from the other side of the gym, "If you cant get along both of you are partners." the gym teacher screams at them. The same thing happend avery 3 days, They would fight and be stuck togather and a little blonde boy would talk about him with the bored boy and the loud one who talks about his dog all the time, the teacher would hear him and pair him up with the quiet one on the bench. Sasuke didnt like school, he felt it was repeating the same thing everyday, he thought he was the cause of this boredom so he asked Itachi if he can quit school, he laughed and then went back on his laptop working.  
The recess bell rang and Sasuke decided to text his older brother.

*!Itachi at work!*

"Itachi~! Are you gonna come drinking with us tonight?" A man with a bright yellow pony tail shouts at him, "Of course hes not, He has a little sister he has to watch!" says a another man with a hospital mask on with messy black hair, they laugh. Itachi begins to feel a little angry, "You guys are ignorant." He says pressing the bridge of his nose 'Anoying, Everyday these guys!'. "I cant, I have family I have to go home to." The two laughing men shut up, "I have family!" The blonde man answers "I can go see them anytime, but the cemetary is to far!" the men begin to laugh again. Suddenly Itachi feels a vibrate in his pocket, he opens his cell to find a text

Come get me. I'm waiting for you!

Not paying attention, the older brother texts back.

I told you I would get you at 8pm, when my little brother falls asleep Your not patient are you?

Sasuke's eyes widen, 'What? What is Nii-chan talking about? Does- Does he have a date? But...' Sasukes throat is dry, His begin to tear up, "Stupid Nii-chan." 'He always tells me about everything.' Sasuke presses reply.

Itachi's phone vibrates again.

Stupid Itachi.  
I hate you.  
-Sasuke

"What?" Itachi is shocked from the text.

*!Itachi goes to pick up Sasuke!*

He pulls up to the gate. After a few minutes, the kids clear out and Sasuke hasnt left yet. A couple of kids leave the school, Itachi's asks "Hello, Has Sasuke left yet?" The kids point to the back of the school. Itachi turns of the engine and walks to the back of the school. He sees Sasuke sitting at the lockers, "Sasuke, Come on, We have to go home." Sasuke is still sitting with his arm covering his face. "Leave me alone.", "Itachi pulls on the arm of Sasukes long sleeve, "Come on, Or i'll carry you." , "Go ahead." Itachi picks up the young boy and throws him over his shoulder, "Hey? What the hell?" Sasuke shouts, "Put me down! I'm not a baby!"

*!AT HOME!*

"Who were you texting?" Sasuke asks his brother, who is sitting at his desk, "Its 7:30, dont you have to go pick some one up?" He asks his brother sounding jealous and angry, "Just forget that text, Dont you have something to say to me?" Sasuke turns towards his door wich is only next door to his brothers room, "Your...Your not gonna bring anyone here...are you?" Sasuke asks turning his head towards his brother, "Proble not, Might go to a hotel.", "Your stupid Itachi!" Sasuke yells and runs into his room, Itachi chuckles and goes back to his laptop.

"Stupid!" Sasuke cries into his pillow, He turns to the side staring at a picture framed of him and his brother smilling 'Why is Nii-chan doing this?Hes never this mean to me' Sasuke gets up from his bed and turns on the small black tv, a childrens cartoon is on the tv. Tears runing down the childs cheeks, 'He...Maybe he... Hates me. Why? Espiacilly when I-' The door opens and his brother is standing at the door way, "I'm sorry Sasuke, I was only joking around." Itachi smiles at the young boy on the bed with red eyes. "Go away!" Sasuke throws a book he grabbed from the floor at the older man, "I hate you!" He burrys his face into the pillow under his arms, "Your being mean to me! Shouldnt you be somewhere?" Sasuke cries into his pillow. Itachi walks towards the boy flipping the light switch, the light turns off, "Sasuke?", "Why are you like this? Your being mean to me!" Itachi grabs the black comforter covering the little boy, "Sasuke..." the younger brother looks up, eyes red cheeks blushing, tear flowing down his cheeks.

"Your to cute." Itachi grips Sasukes jaw and presses his lips up on the younger ones soft lips, Sasukes eye wided, he remembered a few girl in the class talking about a naughty kiss when two people touch tongues, of course Sasuke wanted to ask his brother about it but he was to shy, but now that they were doing it. He felt wierd, almost as if he were burning up.

Sasuke pushes his brother away, "Nii-chan! Your sick!" He covers up with the blanket again, "Your sick! You cant-!" Itachi, more roughly pulls the blanket away, "Nii-chan! No!" He scramble for the blanket, Sasuke is push on his back. The older man laying ontop of the small body underhim, "Sasuke, Do you love me?" Sasuke trembles with fear, _or was it lust?_

Itachi slowly unbuttoned the blue pajamas the younger boy is wearing, "Nii-chan...no..." Sasukes face burns up his face red. After the last button he begins to suck on Sasukes neck, leaving kiss marks, "S-Stop It! You cant do that!", Itachi smirks, "Why cant I?", "Because were brothers, and I-Im a boy." Sasuke turns his head to the picture on the left side of his bed, "So cute." Itachi slowly trails his hand into the youngs pajama pants, "Ah! No...!" Itachi gently begins to work Sasukes young length, "Hyaahh! Stop!" Sasukes face grows red with pleasure, Itachis hand were rough and cold, but for some reason it felt very pleasurable and gentle at the same time, "I-I feel wierd! Im..." After a few more seconds of the fast hand movement, Sasuke cums into Itachi's hand, "How adorable, My dear little Sasukes warm milk in my hand." Sasuke, panting hard, laying on the bed, "Your a pervert..." Sasuke says to his older brother at the foot of his bed licking the white semen of his hand. "Your a pervert, look whats on my hand."

The End (lulz)

NOTE: I thought of Itachi x Sasuke at school, and through out the day I thought of a fic that I would write, When I got home I had most of it planned out (in my head) and HERE IT IS!  
The begining is long and I didnt figure out the smex scene at school because I blush when I think about yaoi smex at school (last time I thought of making a fic at school the teacher thought I was sick ,flu, and called my mom XI), So sorry if the begining is long.  
Sorry for the crappy punctuation and spelling.(note: FIXED most of them)  
Reviews are appreciated but not mean one! Be nice n_n!

I might make another chapter, Thats why its in M (maybe some smex in next chapter?)

NOTE: Fixed errors and the guy with the hospital mask is Tobi :3


End file.
